walkingwithfandomcom-20200222-history
Deinotherium
'Deinotherium' was a large proboscidean that lived from the Miocene to Pleistocene. It was a far larger and more aggressive relative of the modern elephant. Facts Physical appearance and biology ''Deinotherium was a large proboscidean mammal. It had the basic body plan of a modern elephant except on a larger scale. Unlike modern elephants, the tusks of Deinotherium were curved and pointed downwards. They also protruded from the tip of the lower jaw rather than the skull. Deinotherium also had a smaller trunk than most of its ancestors and relatives. Its ears were small, like a modern Asian Elephant's. Behaviour and traits Deinotherium was a large mammal. It was the second largest land mammal ever to exist, only succeeded by Indricotherium. Due to this immense size and bulk, Deinotherium was the largest animal in its ecosystem. Deinotherium, like its relatives, possessed a pair of tusks. However, these tusks were positioned on its lower jaw and were curved, facing downwards. This bizarre design was especially useful when it came to stripping bark off of tree trunks. Like modern elephants, male Deinotherium would undergo musth when ready to mate. During these sessions, they would become extremely aggressive and would attack anything. The females and the juvenlies also shows some degree of aggression unlike modern elephants, by just chasing other animals off. In Walking with Beasts Next of Kin An adult Deinotherium was grazing near a pair of Ancylotherium. Whilst a pair of Australopithecus and Ancylotherium were drinking from a water hole, a small herd of Deinotherium came past and an adolescent chased off the hominids. When an Australopithecus clan were searching for a new place to live, they accidentally caught the attention of a male Deinotherium in musth. It chased the Australopithecus group up a tree. Unfortunately, a child of Babble's was left behind and was screeching. Babble tried to reach her child but she herself was chased by the angry Deinotherium. The constant screams by Babble's child attracted the attention of the proboscidean and he attacked the juvenile (although it was revealed to have survived the attack). The herbivore then left. In Walking with Cavemen First Ancestors Deinotherium appeared briefly. The episode used stock footage from Walking with Beasts. Blood Brothers Deinotherium appeared briefly as one of the many creatures that lived in the same environment as Australopithecus. The episode used stock footage from Walking with Beasts. Behind the scenes List of appearances *''Walking with Beasts'' **Land of Giants (cameo, credits) **Next of Kin *''Walking with Beasts: A Prehistoric Safari'' **The Prey's Revenge *''Walking with Cavemen'' **First Ancestors (cameo) **Blood Brothers (cameo) *''Walking with Cavemen: Eye-to-Eye with your Ancestors'' *''The Complete Guide to Prehistoric Life'' Notes and references Category:Creatures Category:Creatures in Walking with Beasts Category:Creatures in Next of Kin Category:Creatures in Walking with Cavemen Category:Creatures in First Ancestors Category:Creatures in Blood Brothers Category:Creatures from the Miocene Category:Creatures from the Pliocene Category:Creatures from the Pleistocene Category:Herd animals Category:Creatures from Europe Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Proboscideans Category:Herbivorous creatures Category:Terrestrial creatures Category:Walking with Beasts Category:Territorial Beasts Category:Aggressive Beasts Category:Animals from Africa